


The Perks of Detention

by Mortwinbeauty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Frottage, I mean locker room sex guys, M/M, Rugby John, Teenlock, sexy shower times, soapy sudsy funtimes, this is great!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortwinbeauty/pseuds/Mortwinbeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has detention and John is late from practice! Shenanigans ensue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perks of Detention

Sherlock disliked physical exertion. Well, dislike was perhaps too weak of a word. He despised it, hated it. Which is probably why the dean decided that he would spend his detentions doing just that, after sitting in a silent room did nothing to stop his shenanigans. He struggled into the locker room after being forced to run around the track for an hour. The only sound he could hear was his panting, good. That means the rugby boys were already showered and done. Sherlock made his way over to where his locker was, pausing when he saw someone in the row. Not just someone. John Watson. Wrapped in a towel. Naked underneath said towel. He exhaled shakily and ran his fingers through his curls and moved forward, quickly grabbing onto his lock and focusing on the dial. John looked up in surprise when he heard metal slam against metal, watching as Sherlock opened his locker and pulled out his towel and clothes.

“Never really egged you for the athletic type, Sherlock, right?” Sherlock paused and arched a delicate brow, focusing intently on John’s face   
“Well then you would have been right, John. And yes it is Sherlock” He lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it into the locker with a look of distaste.  
You Know me then” John leaned against the locker, looking over the pale chest that was exposed, bouncing his gaze away when Sherlock looked up and snorted

“Rugby Captain, golden boy, all around perfect student, son, and person. Is there anyone in ths school, let alone town, that doesn’t know you?” John furrowed his brow, unsure of how to take the statement. It quickly flittered from his mind though as Sherlock shucked off the shorts. His cheeks turned pink and he looked off to the side, reaching into his bag for his stick of deodorant. Sherlock wrapped his own towel around his waist and watched the way John’s body moved as he sorted through his bag, the flexing as he lifted things and put them away. He shivered as his mind started to see the tan, built body in other ways and he quickly reached under his towel to pull his pants down, feeling his cock start to take a very inconvenient interest in John’s body. He grabbed his bag of toiletries and hurried off to the showers.

John hummed to himself, looking at the pants on the ground and biting his lower lip as the shower started across the locker room. His mind supplied images of what he would look like in there. Curls dripping with water, his face turned up blissfully into the warm shower steam. Arousal moved through his vein quickly and John sighed, taking off his towel.  
Sherlock had his eyes closed as he rinsed the shampoo out of his hair, the expensive smell drifting with the steam and helping him relax. He reached out for his soap and gasped, his eyes shooting open as he touched skin instead. Standing before him was John, naked as the day he was born and very interested in what he was seeing. Sherlock swallowed thickly and managed a nervous giggle

“John..How—I mean. Do you need something?” He finally managed. John looked over to the side and grabbed the bottle of body wash   
“Did you need this?” He stepped closer and beckoned Sherlock under the water again, holding onto the bottle 

“Do you want me to leave?” He asked when Sherlock stayed rooted to the spot. Sherlock cleared his throat and stepped under the water again 

“No.” John smiled and opened up the body wash, letting some of the gel squeeze onto his hands. He set the bottle down and rubbed his hands together before placing them on Sherlock’s body and starting to clean him, stepping under the stream himself. Sherlock’s body took immediate notice of another’s hands and his cock filled out quickly. John looked down and smirked, leaning in to brush his lips across Sherlock’s. He moved his mouth to rest against his ear

“I hope you don’t mind..” He reached down and took Sherlock’s cock into his hand, running his hand along it, the soap and water making for a pleasing slide. Sherlock trembled lightly and pushed into his hand. John smirked and continued to let his hand work Sherlock off, pulling back to enjoy the array of faces and noises he was hearing. He eventually pushed Sherlock back against the wall, starting to rut against him and using his hand to get them both off. Sherlock clung to John and clashed their mouths together in a sloppy, uncoordinated kiss that was all teeth and tongue, but John could care less. Sherlock gave short warning, simply crying out John’s name and scratching his back as he spilled over John’s hand and John followed soon after, Sherlock’s shout still echoing around the walls. John grinned as Sherlock grabbed the soap and proceeded to clean the both up.

“I have detention tomorrow too” Sherlock hummed, leaning down to seal his mouth over John’s as he chuckled and turned off the water

“Well then I’ll see you after Practice Holmes.” John winked and tossed him his towel. Sherlock watched him walk away and smiled softly. He supposed he could get used to physical exertion.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from Tumblr http://berylbatch.tumblr.com/


End file.
